Love and Hatred
by PercyJacksonLover202
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are best friends, but when Luke comes in between them, will they continue to be friends or will he break them apart forever? Percabeth eventually. [Complete]
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, welcome to my new story called Love and Hatred! Enjoy and R &R please!**

 **Disclaimer: Aw man, I don't own PJO :(**

Chapter 1

 **Percy's P.O.V.**

I stretched, waiting for my best friend Annabeth. We were starting sixth grade, and we were very excited for middle school. I stood on my tip-toes, still scanning the school grounds, looking for her. "BOO!" Someone yelled behind me. I jumped, turning around to see a laughing Annabeth. She looked so pretty, I thought. With her curly golden blonde hair, her intelligent grey eyes shinning with laughter.

"I so scared you, Seaweed Brain!" She kept laughing, and I frowned. "Shut up." I grumbled. "So, ever find out who your dad is?" She asked, and I shook my head. When I was born, my dad abandoned me and my mom. I hated him with all my heart. Someone came up behind Annabeth, wrapping his arms around her. I glared at the figure. She yelped, turning her head to see Luke, as he went besides her.

"Hey Annie, nice to see you again. Hey Percy." He spat my name, but Annabeth didn't seem to realize that.

Luke Castellan was Annabeth's other best friend, and I know that they both like each other. In the crush way. Luke was one year older than us, in seventh grade, and very strong and tall. He pretended to be Mister Friendly with me when Annabeth was around, but when she turned her head, or wasn't there, he'd shoot me glares or start fights with me.

He's a sneaky little rat, so he makes sure that when Annabeth comes near, it looks like I started. She gets pissed at me and ditches me for Luke. "Hey 'Beth, want me to show you 'round?" Luke offered. Annabeth grinned brightly, then glanced at me. "Um, sure, Perce, want to come?" She asked hesitantly. My face fell.

I could tell that she wanted some alone time with Luke. I tried for a smile. "No, I'm sure I can find my way around." I told her, and she nodded, walking off with Luke. I shook my head. What did she see in that jerk? He was mean, and a bully. Soon lunch came, and I was walking down the hall, when I saw Luke and some of his buddies beating up two kids.

One looked like he was in my grade and the other looked like he was in seventh. The one who looked my age had black hair and pale skin. His dark eyes furious, but weak. The one I guessed was in Luke's grade had a wispy beard coming out. He had brown curly hair and sad brown eyes. His lip was busted and the other guy had a black eye. "Hey, Castellan, get away from them!" I shouted at Luke.

He turned on me, smirked. "Oh yeah? What're you gonna do? You're scrawnier than my grandma." I clenched my fists, wanting to punch his face in. "Go away." I spat, and Luke just smiled. "No." He replied. I walked up to him and punched him in the nose. "I said, go away!" I pulled my fist back, ready to punch him again, but he slammed me up against the wall.

"now now Percy, let's not do that again." He shook his head, then kneed me where no man wants to be kneed. I crumpled to the ground, groaning. Luke and his friends burst into laughter as I groaned in pain on the ground. They walked away, but not before kicking me. Once they were gone, the two guys helped me stand up. "Thanks bro." The guy with black hair and pale skin said. I smiled at him.

"No problem. I'm Percy Jackson." I held out my hand and he shook it lightly. "I'm Nico di Angelo." Nico replied. I turned to face the other guy. "You okay?" I asked, and he nodded. "I'm Grover Underwood, seventh grade." He offered his hand which I took. "Luke's an asshole." Nico glared at the ground. Grover nodded in agreement. "Yeah, he took my best friend away from me." I told them.

"Dude, that's gotta suck." Nico looked angry while Grover looked sympathetic. "C'mon, let's go eat lunch. Its been a while since I've eaten lunch with friends." I suggested and they both brightened. "We're your friends?" They asked eagerly. "Yeah, let's go." I started to head to the cafeteria with them. I saw Annabeth holding her lunch tray, looking for somewhere to sit.

I strode over to her. "Hey Annabeth, wanna sit with us?" I asked, gesturing to Nico and Grover. She looked at me guiltily. "Sorry Percy, I'm eating with Luke. You... can come sit with us." She offered, but I knew when I wasn't wanted. "Nah, I'm fine. See you around." I turned around sadly, waiting for her to call me back. Waiting for her to apologize. She didn't and that's when I realized that maybe she wasn't my friend anymore. Maybe she didn't like me. I loved her, I knew it.

I just sat down next to Grover and Nico, and soon this really pretty girl comes over to sit next to us. "Uh... h-hi." I stutter. She smiled flirtatiously at me, scooting closer and closer. "Hi, I'm Rachel." She gave me a bright smile. "Er, hi Rachel, I'm...uh, Percy." I held out my hand, but she just laughed and hugged me. I stiffened. I looked at Luke's table and saw Annabeth glaring at us. Huh, I wonder what she's mad about.

"So, do you want to go to the movies maybe?" She asked, but I was already shaking my head. "Sorry Rachel, I have to hang out with some friends." I answered and her face fell. "Oh, okay. That's fine." She gave me a weak smile and walked off. I watched her go when someone new came to the table. "Hey Bianca." Nico said, as the girl, Bianca, ruffled his hair. "Hey!" He protested.

I smiled slyly. "Is that your girlfriend, Nico?" I asked, trying not to burst into laughter. Nico looked at me in shock. "Ew! She's my sister!" He looked grossed out and I blushed. "Oh, sorry." I muttered. Bianca let out a laugh. "Hi, I'm Percy." I gave her a smile that she returned. "I'm Grover." Grover nodded to her, while chewing. "Come on man, we gotta go." I pleaded with Nico. "Yeah man." Grover imitated me and Nico chuckled. I pouted. "Aw, wittle Percy pout is so cute." Nico cooed while pinching my cheeks.

I blushed again. They both laughed and this time, I joined in. These were real friends.

 **One Year Later**

"Travis! Bro, I heard what you did to the gym teacher! It was awesome!" I clapped Travis Stoll on the back, and he grinned proudly. "I know dude." He puffed out his chest. I pushed him lightly, and he pushed me back, but not lightly. I crashed into someone and made them drop their books. "Oh my gods, I'm so sorry." I rushed to grab all the books and shoved them into the person's hand, only to see grey eyes staring back at me.

"Oh." I narrowed my eyes in distaste, and walked over to where Travis was. I heard her calling my name, but I didn't turn around. Me and Annabeth grew apart. She started hanging out with Luke and his friends and I hung out with my friends. The bell rung indicating that the school was over. I rushed home because my mom had called me, saying that she had to tell me something really important.

"Mom, I'm home!" I called. "In the kitchen!" She called back. I walked into the kitchen to see her with a tall guy. The guy had black hair and bright sea green eyes. My mom took a deep breath. "Percy, this is your dad." My mom told me. I looked at him, frozen. He gave me a small smile. Then I went ballistic. "WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I NEEDED YOU? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I'VE BEEN WONDERING ABOUT YOU? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I'VE HATED YOU FOR ABANDONING ME? US? DID YOU EVER CARE ABOUT ME?" I screamed at him and he flinched.

"About that, I'm so sorry Percy, I wasn't in my right mind. I'll never do that again. I swear on the River of Styx." He smiled as I gaped at him. How did he know my obsession of Greek mythology. "Your mom told me that you loved the Greeks. I bet you'll freak even more when you hear my name." My dad smiled. I looked at him, curious. "What is it?" I asked. "Poseidon Jackson." He answered and I almost fainted.

"That is awesome!" I shouted and he laughed, then turned serious. "Listen Percy, I know you like it here in New York, but can you come with me to L.A.? My family's dying to see you." Poseidon asked out of the blue. I looked at him in shock. "its only two years, then you'll come back." He pleaded and I looked at my mom, who was just smiling. "Uh, can I say goodbye to my friends first?" I asked and Poseidon looked shocked. "Y-yes, of course. We'll leave tomorrow." He decided, thanking me. I just smiled.

T=Deciding wasn't the hard part, I've always wanted to go to Cali, it was telling my friends.

 **Uh oh, poor Percy. I'm so happy that he stood up against Luke. Annabeth's so oblivious, don't you think? Please review!**

 **-PercyJacksonLover202**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, I am back with another great and lovely chapter! Yippee!**

 **Disclaimer: I am very sorry to say that I'm not Rick Riordan, so Percy doesn't belong to me... :(**

Chapter 2

 **Percy's P.O.V.**

"YOU WHAT!?" Nico yelled. "Um, I'm going to L.A. for two years. Its not that bad, when I come back, I'll be going to Goode with you guys." I tired to reason, but Nico was really upset. "Whatever." He grunted. "You are coming back, aren't you?" Grover whispered. I gave him a pat on the back and a bid smile. "'Course I will G-man, don't worry bro." He nodded.

I took a deep breath, looking for Annabeth. I saw her without Luke, wow, talk about first time in forever! I walked up to her. She glared at me. "What do you want Jackson?" She sneered. Wow, already on last names? That hurt. "Uh, nothing Annabeth, I just wanted to tell you that... I'm leaving and I'll miss all of you guys." I gave her a smile and _tried_ to give her a hug, but she pushed me off.

"Yeah, whatever. I don't care." She walked away, leaving me trying to deal with the pain she just caused me. I've never been that cold with her. Sure, I've been ignoring her, but never that cold, and it hurts. I was trying to be nice. I ran after her. "Annabeth! Wait!" I put a hand on her shoulder. She whipped around and slugged me in the gut.

"Get the frick away from me Jackson!" She screamed and ran away. I looked after her, hurt washing over me like waves. Damn, that's harsh. I thought to myself, walking away to meet my dad. Here I come L.A.

 **One year after**

"Okay Percy, you're going back to New York." My dad announced. I looked at him in shock. "But its been only a year!" I protested. My dad eyed me. "Yeah, and look how you've changed." He commented. I looked at my well built body. Strong arms and legs, six pack, strong back muscles. Yep, according to my half-brother Triton, I'm the _whole package._

I grew to 6'2, almost taller than Triton. Triton is the captain of the basketball, soccer, and football team. He helped me get into shape and is a well known player. I'm captain of the swim team, but not a player. I would never break someone's heart like Annabeth. Speaking of Annabeth, I bet she's dating Luke.

I looked at Triton, who looked sad that I was going. "I'm gonna miss gettin' drunk with ya, little bro." He gave me a man hug. I smiled. "Yeah, me too." I told him. My dad appeared. "Oh Triton, you're going also." He told Triton, who looked shocked. "WHAT!?" He shouted. "Yep, for the rest of high school. Which for your info is three years, young man." My dad shooed us off to the airport.

I plopped into my seat, getting comfortable. Triton glanced at me. "So, bro, you never told me why you never became a player." He said to me, rubbing his hands together for some reason. I sighed.

"Okay, so I was best friends with a girl named Annabeth since I was seven. Then when we were eight, this guy named Luke stepped in. When I was in sixth grade, he stole Annabeth from me. He knew of my feelings for her and he was determined to get her to hate me. Picking fights with me and blaming me. WHat hurts is that she believed him over me.

When I tried to say goodbye to her, she just said whatever and to get the frick away from her." My voice cracked and Triton looked shocked. "I never became a player because I know what its like to get your heart broken, and it doesn't feel good." My head bowed. Triton patted my back. "I'm sorry Perce, I didn't know." His voice broke also, probably thinking about all the girls that felt that way because of him.

"Its fine, I'm going to sleep." I said, leaning back and closing my eyes.

 **Five hours Later**

"PERCY! UP AND AT 'EM!" Triton hollered. My eyes flew open and then I glared at him. He cracked up, and so did some of the other passengers. I blushed bright red and hurried off the plane. When we had gotten our luggage and were in the car, Triton kept looking at me. "What?" I asked and he just dropped his gaze, shaking his head. I rolled my eyes.

"We're HERE PERCY!" Triton shouted in my ear. I snapped my head towards him, staring daggers at him. "I wasn't asleep!" I growled and got out of the taxi with Triton following me. I looked at our apartment. "Now, we need what? 208?" I asked. "Yup, this way." Triton sauntered off with me trailing behind him.

After a _very_ long walk, we finally came to a room with a peephole and a bronze sign above the door that read, 208. Triton inserted the key and opened the door. After walking in and locking the door, I saw a pretty comfortable apartment. It had a smallish kitchen and one room for me and Triton. We had separate beds of course.

The living room was comfy with a nice leather couch and a 55 inch flat screen TV. And of course, a pretty nice bathroom. It had a big bath with water jets and a shower. Double sink and a toilet. I immediately went to my closet to see if there were any clothes. Yup, there were a bunch that I could pick from .I thanked Poseidon in my head.

Triton watched some football while I took a nice, relaxing bath. It felt great! I quickly changed into green pajama pants. Yes, I sleep shirtless. Got a problem? No, I didn't think so. Soon Triton was taking a shower while I was watching some cartoons. Do not judge. Triton cam out of the bathroom, wet hair dripping into his eyes.

"Lights out Percy." Triton headed to the bedroom. Sighing, I shut the TV off, and followed. Getting under the covers, Triton turned the lights off. "'Night Perce." He murmured. I smiled. "Good night Triton." I muttered, and slept with one thought on my mind.

How are people going to react on the first day of school tomorrow?

 **I just felt like I needed to update. Hopefully this was okay for you guys! Review please!**

 **-PercyJacksonLover202**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to another chapter of Love and Hatred! I hope you enjoy this story!**

 **Disclaimer: Yeah, don't own PJO.**

Chapter 3

 **Annabeth's P.O.V. (ugh)**

I can't believe that Percy left for L.A. and I was being so cold towards him. I regretted it the moment he walked away. Luke asked me out a month ago and I said yes. I did have a tiny crush on him, but I get the feeling that he's cheating on me. I don't know why, it just seems like it and I don't like it. I walked to homeroom, hoping to get Percy Jackson off my mind.

He probably doesn't even remember me, I thought. Maybe he found some new girlfriend. Not that I care. I had Luke, my boyfriend. He asked me out a month ago. I feel like he's cheating on me. I don't know why, its just a hunch. I get to class and I see him. I see Percy Jackson.

 **Percy's P.O.V.**

I got pushed off the bed. "What the- ouch!" I grunted as I hit the floor. I looked up to see a grinning Triton. "And that ladies and gentlemen, is how you wake up Percy Jackson, a.k.a. Sleeping Beauty." Triton chuckled as I got up. "Whatever Triton." I grumbled, shuffling to the kitchen. "I all ready mad breakfast." Triton informed me, pointing to a toasted bagel slathered with cream cheese.

I smiled, picking up my breakfast, and stuffing it in my face. After eating, I went to my closet to pick something to wear. Dammit, I son't know what to wear. "TRITON!" I shouted and he came running over. "What's up?" He greeted. "What should I wear?" I asked him. He smiled, pointing to a tight green shirt. I pulled it on, going in front of the mirror.

"Yeah, it'll do." I told him, pulling on skinny jean and black converse. Triton was already dressed in a red and blue stripped polo shirt and basketball shorts. I peered out the window. "Yikes bro, it looks cold." I commented. He quickly threw on a hoodie and rushed into the bathroom. After taking what seemed mile two hours, he finally came out, his hair slick with gel.

I sniffed him, scrunching up my nose. "Dude, what are you wearing?" I coughed and he grinned. "My new cologne. You try it." He offered and I nodded, going into the bathroom. I picked up the cologne and it said Summer Breeze. I snorted, it did not smell like no summer breeze. I read the description. The manly man's man cologne? What the hell?

I sprayed it on, trying not to gag. "Oh gods, this smells really bad." I muttered, putting the cologne down, and heading out. Grabbing my backpack, I slung in over one shoulder. "Come one Triton!" I yelled. He hurried out the door. I sighed, grabbing his red backpack, before closing the door and locking it.

He came rushing back. "NO! Don't lock the door! If forget my back- oh, you have it. Never mind." He looked sheepish as I threw his backpack at him. "Yeah, don't forget next time." I walked into the freezing morning air. We got a taxi and rode to Goode. Getting out, Triton immediately ran to wear all the jock were.

I rolled my eyes, heading towards the office to get my schedule. After getting my schedule, I headed to my homeroom with Mrs. Winter. I came in and just as I sat down, someone else came into the classroom. Annabeth Chase. Ugh, can I not be free from her? She broke my heart! Not to mention hurt my feelings when I tried to say goodbye.

Unfortunately, she sat next to me. "Hi, how are you?" She whispered and I glared at her. Oh boy, this is going to be a long year.

 **There we go, they meet again. I might be able to update again today, probably, so be on the lookout! See you until then!**

 **-PercyJacksonLover202**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people of the Internet, I hope I've been updating enough!**

 **Disclaimer: Surprisingly I do own PJO... jk, I don't own it now or ever. Also don't own Justin Bieber, he's mentioned in here.**

Chapter 4

 **Percy's P.O.V.**

"Okay everyone, who wants to share what they did this summer?" Mrs. Winter asked, brushing her blonde bangs back. Everyone groaned. A guy with caramel hair swept across his forehead in the old Justin Bieber hairstyle raised his hand. I squinted at him. He looked familiar. The caramel hair, the warm brown eyes.

"Jayson Street?" Mrs. Winter asked. I looked at my old classmate in shock. That guy was JAYSON? He looked so different. Jayson saw me staring and grinned. "Hey Perce." He waved, and pointed to the guy next to him. My jaw dropped open. Was that who I thought it was? Annabeth poked me. I turned to glare at her. "What?" I asked. She pointed to Mrs. Winter, who was looking at me sternly.

I shrunk in my seat. "Sorry." I muttered. "What is your name, young man?" She asked. "Percy Jackson." i muttered. "Well, please listen next time." I nodded hastily. "Yes, ma'am." I told her. Soon, the bell rang. I rushed to Jayson. "Hey bro, haven't seen you in a year." I joked. The guy Jayson pointed out gave me a smile.

"Hey Percy." Geno Stanton gave me a light punch. "Hey Gina." I laughed at his scowl. "Don't call me that Perseus." I stopped laughing. "C'mon, we gotta go." I headed out with my friends following me. "PERCY!" I heard someone squeal and a bunch of red hair was in my face. "Hi Rach." I hugged her back.

"Whoa Rachel, where'd you get such a hot boyfriend?" One of the girls asked. I blushed. "I'm not her boyfriend." I corrected. The girl's face lit up. "So you're single?" She looked hopeful. I chuckled. "Yeah, I guess so." I agreed. Annabeth came up to me. "Percy, can I see your schedule?" She asked sweetly. I gave her an irritated look, reluctantly handing her my schedule.

"Thanks." She scanned it, then gave it back, grinning at me. "We have all of our classes together." She giggled. I looked at her in shock. Since when did Annabeth giggle? That's unheard of. A very pretty girl came up to me. She felt my biceps. "Wow, you are so strong. Want to hang out later?" She gave me a flirtatious smile, running her hands down my chest.

I was on the verge of saying no, but I saw Annabeth glaring at the girl with anger and jealousy. I grinned on the inside. This would be perfect payback. I turned back to the girl. "Sure, but I need to know the name of such a _smart_ girl." I put emphasis on the 'smart'. She bounced up and down. "Yay! See you later!" She kissed me on the cheek. Whoa, I thought.

 **Jayson's P.O.V.**

Man, I haven't seen Percy in a year! He's changed a lot! He is taller, tanner, and more muscular. His hair got a little longer and his sea green eyes still shine, but with a little sadness and maturity. Apparently, his half-brother, Triton is already popular with everyone. I guess it runs in the family. Percy is going to give Luke a run for his money for hottest freshie. All the girls aren't talking about Luke anymore.

Now its all Percy, Percy, and more Percy. I walked over to him. "Hey Percy, what's up?" I asked. He looked at me. "Nothing, have you seen Grover and Nico?"  
"Nope, was I supposed to?"  
"I was kinda hoping that you did." He looked around the class. "There's Grover." I pointed to the guy with curly hair and goatee. "Hey Grover!" Percy yelled. Grover looked up, eyes wide. He smiled widely when he saw Percy. "What are you doing here?" Grover asked, hurrying over. "I came back a little early, courtesy of my dad." Percy explained.

Grover was nodding. "That's cool man, nice to see you again. Nico's gonna freak." Grover predicted. The girl who asked Percy to hang out came up to him. "Hey Percy, I'm having a party tonight and I was wondering if you and you're brother wants to come." She told him. He nodded. "Sure... what's your name?" He queried.

"Savannah." She gave him another kiss on the cheek. "Yeah, Triton and I will come." She turned to me. "Want to come Jayson? Geno's coming." She offered. "Sure Savannah, I'll come." I responded, not really paying attention. She smiled. "Okay. See you guys there." She flounced back to her seat as our science teacher, Mr. Baker, came in.

"Okay class, today we are learning about..." He droned on and on. I closed my eyes, drifting off.

 **Percy's P.O.V.**

The rest of school passed by really fast. I didn't even see Triton that much. After school, I saw him waiting for me, his blue eyes shinning. **(A/N He has blue eyes, right? Or are they green?)** "Hey little bro, let's go." He went be hind me and started to shove me forwards. "Hey Triton, wanna go to Savannah's party tonight?" I asked him as he continued to push me. "Is their gonna be beer?" He asked. I shrugged. "Probably, so are you gonna go?" I repeated. "Sure, I'll go." He replied, pushing me into the taxi.

We went home to prepare for the party.

 **The next chapter... they go and PARTY! Hope you enjoyed and don;t forget to review!**

 **-PercyJacksonLover202**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello hello, I present CHAPTER FIVE!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own PJO**

Chapter 5

 **Percy's P.O.V.**

"Are you sure that I should wear this?" I asked Triton, gesturing to the green dress shirt I was wearing and the skinny jeans, which were too tight in my opinion.. He nodded, buttoning his blue dress shirt. "Yup, gotta look good Perce. And do somethin' to your hair." He ordered. I went to the bathroom, trying to comb my hair.

Triton walked in. "Here, gimme this." He snatched the comb out of my hands and started to comb it for me.

Soon my hair was sticking up in the front and combed in the back. "Did you have to use gel?" I asked in dismay, examining my hair. He smiled, nodding and proceeded to do his hair. I sighed, going to the living room, sitting on the couch, and stuffing my feet into my black vans. After we were all ready, Triton and I went to hail a taxi, but I saw a new red Prius.

"What the- you can't drive yet!" I gazed at the car in awe. Triton snorted. "'Course I can't, but you can't go to a party in a taxi. That's lame. I'm gonna give it a try." He said, sitting in the drivers seat. I climbed into the shotgun. "Okay, don't kill us." I told him, closing the door. He chuckled, then stared at the confusing controls.

"So, I put the key in and turn it to start the car." He muttered to himself. He put the key in and started the car. "Then I think I move this stick thing." He said, pointing to the joystick. I shrugged. He moved it up. "Now I press on the go petal." He decided, hesitantly pressing on the gas petal. The car jerked forward.

Triton grinned. "Alright, I know what to do now." He pressed on the gas petal and we started forward. Then, we got to our first stoplight. "Shit, I think I move my foot to this second petal to stop." The car came to a halting stop. "Uh Perce?" He started to look scared. "Yeah?" I asked. "Um, how to you do that turn signal thing?" He kept looking at all the buttons.

Me, always watching how my mom drove, pointed to a button. "I think you press that when you're going to turn and when you go straight again, you just press it again and it stops the blinking signal." I informed him. He gave me a grateful look, pushing the button. It made a clicking sound every time the light went on to tell you that the signal was on.

Finally we came to the house and he tried to park, after what seemed like 10 minutes, he finally could parallel park. We could hear the music from outside. That meant that it was loud. I got out and we rang the door bell. A guy with a lot of acne opened the door. I almost threw up. "Welcome to the PARTY!" He screamed at us.

We both entered and went our separate ways. **(I've never been to a high school party, so I'm guessing that some are like this.)** I saw some people drinking, dancing, and talking. I looked for Jayson and Geno. I saw them talking to some girls. I walked up to them and the girls swarmed me. "Hi, want to dance?" One girl asked. "Uh..." I responded smartly.

"No, he wants to hang out with us." Jayson flipped the hair out of his eyes. "Yeah, he don' wanna hang out wi' you." Geno smiled, looking a little wobbly. "Are you drunk, Geno?" I asked him, smirking. He shook his head. "Naw, I ain't drunk. Jus' tired." He smiled stupidly at me. I sighed. "Yeah, he's drunk." I muttered. Jayson laughed.

"Hey man, have you seen Grover?" I questioned him, who shook his head. "Nope, see ya later Percy." He wandered off, leaving me lost. I started to explore, before this girl came and started to randomly make out with me. I looked at her and saw that it was Savannah. My hands went down to her waist, and her hands drifted to my neck, pushing on it to make the kiss deeper.

We broke apart, panting. "Nice to see you here Percy." She gave me a breathtaking smile. "Yeah, I told you I'd come, now if you'll excuse me, I gotta go apologize to someone." I gave her a kiss on the cheek, then striding away. I realized that if I was going to have Annabeth in all my classes, I might as well have her as a friend. I kept looking for her and found her... making out with Luke.

I cleared my throat and they jumped away. Luke frowned at me as I grabbed Annabeth's arm roughly and dragged her to a secluded spot. Do be honest, I still loved her, still had feelings for her. "Hey, I just wanted to ask if we can be-." I started, but her lips cut me off. They were so soft, so warm. I kissed her back, but she broke away, looking shocked. "Sorry Percy, but Luke... I can;t." She ran away, leaving me staring after her like an idiot. What just happened?

 **Wow, Annabeth confused Percy a lot. She kissed him, then regretted it. His heart probably was torn to shreds. I'm sorry that this one was so short!**

 **-PercyJackosnLover202**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I wasn't updating, I was very busy ans was procrastinating. Please R &R! Anyway, here's chapter 6.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own PJO at ALL!**

Chapter 6

 **Percy's P.O.V.**

I was immobilized, gaping. She kissed me, then ran away. Wow, great going Perce, you probably suck at kissing. I thought to myself. Deciding to go after her, I ran the way she had gone. Catching up to her, I grabbed her shoulders roughly and spun her around to face me. "What the hell happened back there?" I asked, pointing to the spot we had kissed.

She looked down. "Nothing, we just kissed." She muttered. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, no shit Sherlock. But why'd you kiss me, then run away? I'm now positive that you're just screwing with my feelings." I spat. She sighed, looking up at me. "I don't know why I did it, it was just a hunch." She whispered.

I snorted, that's a likely story. "Okay, and then it was a hunch to sprint away from me as fast as you could?" I questioned sarcastically. "No, I don't know. Just... just leave me alone." She turned around, walking off. Once again, she left me confused. All I did was ask her questions. I so do not understand girls right now.

Shaking my head, I shoved my hands into my pockets, walking out to the patio. Wrong move, I saw Luke and Annabeth making out. I felt like I wanted to barf. Ewwww! And I kissed those lips... does that mean I kissed LUKE? That's messed up. I cleared my throat and they jumped apart. I raised my eyebrow, and Annabeth gave me the worst death glare while Luke looked like he wanted to strangle me.

"Uh, sorry to disrupt the moment, but it was too gross to watch. Sorry." I stated. Annabeth gritted her teeth. "Get the fuck away from me Percy. How DARE you try to kiss me!" She growled, as I looked at her in surprise. How dare _I_ kiss her? Last time I remember, it was _her_ kissing me. That really cut me deep. "Me kiss you? I thought it wa-." I began, but she cut me off.

"It was NOT me who kissed you! Eww, that's gross." She sneered, and I backed away, pain flaring through my heart. I stalked away from her and Luke. I spotted Triton and some girls dancing. I headed over to him, tapping his shoulder. He spun around.

"Yes Perce, do ya wanna drink wi' meh?" He giggled, as I stared at him in horror. ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME? WHY THE FUCK IS HE GETTING DRUNK FOR? "Triton, please don't tell me that you're drunk." I pleaded, and he gave me a drunken smile. "Nope, I'm not drunk. Jus' a little dizzy!" He collapsed. I quickly caught him, dragging him out the front door and to the car.

I patted his pockets for the keys and then after unlocking the car, throwing him in the backseat. After climbing into the drivers seat, I stuck the key into the key hole and turned it, starting the car. Remembering what Triton did, I moved the joystick, or whatever they called it, and stepped on the gas petal.

Shooting forward, I started to get the hang of it. Turning on the radio and singing along, I drove back to our house. But of course, the Fates decided to give me bad luck, and this drunk driver came spiraling towards the car. I tried to dodge him, but he crashed into my car and I blacked out.

-LINEBREAK-

I slowly opened my eyes, squinting as the lights almost killed my eyes. I tried to speak, but my dry and cracked lips wouldn't allow me to. I shifted and saw someone with blonde hair and... Annabeth. I quickly scooted away from her and fell off the bed. I fell on my back, my head slamming against the cold, hard floor.

Groaning in pain, I attempted to get up, but failed. "Oh my gosh! Percy! I'm so sorry!" She reached down to try to help me up, but I shoved her back. "Get away from me!" I snarled, finally getting up, and plopping back in the bed. The nurse came in and smiled at me. "Good to see you're awake, Percy, I'm Calypso."

I smiled at her. "Thanks, uh, what happened?" I questioned. She looked sympathetic. "A drunk driver crashed into your car, and I guess the airbag didn't come out, so you hit your head hard on the steering wheel." She glanced at Annabeth, and her expression darkened. "Is that your girlfriend?" She asked, still glaring harshly at Annabeth.

I immediately shook my head. "Nope, I'm single." i winked at her jokingly. She smiled again. "Great, wanna hang out sometime?" She suggested and I nodded. "Yeah, that's cool." I gave her a thumbs up, and she quickly wrote her number on my arm with a pen. She kissed me on the cheek, gave Annabeth a scowl, and walked out of the room.

I cupped my cheek, staring at the door that she left through. "Why'd you say yes to her?" Annabeth asked randomly. I had forgotten that she was still here, ugh. "Because someone else wanted me to 'get the fuck away from them'" I quoted her, ans she looked down in shame. "About that, I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Whatever, I hope you know how much that hurt. Now please, I would like you to get the fuck away from me." I pointed to the door, and she stood up, walking towards the door sadly. After she was gone, I rested my head on the pillow, sighing deeply. Why me?

 **There ya go! Calypso was introduced and Annabeth was being very mean. Now is Percy going to forgive her? Please review!**

 **-PercyJacksonLover202**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi ladies and gentlemen, chapter seven has arrived! Yippee! But first, I believe I have to do the stupid disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer: ' .PJO, I hope everybody's happy now. :)**

Chapter 7

 **Percy's P.O.V.**

The door opened and closed quietly. I opened my eyes, searching for the person. Seeing a very pretty girl with long, soft caramel hair and dark almond shaped eyes, I recognized Calypso. "Hey Callie, when can I get outta here?" I questioned, gesturing around the hospital. Two weeks. Two boring weeks of bed. Just because I had a concussion, I had to stay here.

I mean I know that concussions are bad, but I'm getting really bored. Calypso gave me a bright smile. "Actually Perce, you get out today." She informed me, walking over and helping me out of the bed. I grinned at her, pecking her on the lips. Yeah, I still loved Annabeth, but I was sure that I could love Calypso more.

"Right, let's get out of this prison." I limped to the door, but a hand on my shoulder stopped me. I turned on Calypso, looking at her expectantly. "Percy, _you_ can get out of this prison, but _I_ can't." She gave me a smile, while I gave her a puzzled look. Why can't she come with me? I wondered to myself. "Why not?" I asked aloud.

"Because I work here." She explained and then it dawned on me. "Oh," I rubbed the back of my neck in embarrassment. She laughed lightly. "I'll call you later. Maybe we could go out for dinner." She offered. "Yeah, that'll work. See ya." I waved to her, and she waved back. Exiting the room, I was face to face with Annabeth again.

Sighing, I glared at her. "What do you want now?" I asked in exasperation. I was getting really tired of seeing my ex best friend. "I wanted to say sorry." She answered. Rolling my eyes, I responded. "You've already said it a billion times and I'm going to say it one last time," I paused just to be dramatic... I don't think it worked. "I accept your apology."

With that, I walked away from her, but she caught up to me. "Thank you!" She cried, and hugged me tightly. Taken by surprise, I just stood like a statue. Then, I unexpectedly hugged her back. Man, I missed her so much. "Annabeth," I whispered, and she tilted her head up to look at me. "Yeah?" She asked. "Just please don't say that again. It really hurt." I admitted, and she nodded.

"Of course not, I regretted it the moment you left." She smiled, and stepped back from the hug. "Friends?" I asked, putting my hand out for her to shake. She grinned, and shook it. "Best friends." She agreed. Just then her phone rang, and she looked at the caller ID. Sighing, she looked at me. "Percy, I have to go. Luke's calling me." She said, heading off to her car.

I have to admit, I was jealous. Like, really really jealous. A friends jealousy right? Nothing more... I think.

 **Annabeth's P.O.V.**

What the hell does that jerk want now? I broke up with him and now he wants to meet me at a fast food restaurant, kind of like a date? I was swpet into the flashback of our break up.

 **Flashback**

I drove to Luke's house to surprise him for his birthday. I was about to knock on the door, when I heard someone say, "Luke, when are you going to break up with the dumb blonde?" And then I heard Luke's voice. "Not yet McKenzie." Then I heard kissing sounds. Opening the door, I saw Luke and this pretty girl smacking lips.

I glared at him, hurt and angry. "LUKE CASTELLAN! WE ARE OVER!" I shouted, and he tried to protest, but I cut him off. "You player. Man-whore." And with that, I stormed out of the house, slamming the door, and driving away.

 **End of Flashback**

I sighed, parking in front of my apartment. Entering it, I went into my room, sitting on my bed, thinking. I thought of the way I felt when I hugged Percy. It was way more stronger than when I was with Luke. Maybe I had feelings for my long time best friend. Why does love have to be so confusing?

 **Yay! Luke is out of the picture, but Calypso is still in. Annabeth and Percy have develpoed stronger feelings for each other! Please review!**

 **-PercyJacksonLover202**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey hey hey! What's up? I hope that you are enjoying this story so far! Please R &R.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO but hey, can I dream?**

Chapter 8

 **Percy's P.O.V.**

I sat at the table with Calypso, chowing down my double cheeseburger, while she looked amused. I took a large sip from my coke, while she ate her salad. "Why did you get a salad when you could've gotten this?" I pointed to my burger.

She laughed. "Because I like salad." She replied, taking another bite. "Mmmm." She said jokingly. I pouted, shaking my head. Suddenly my phone rang.

Pulling it out of my pocket, I checked my callers ID. It was Annabeth. I clicked on the green button, then put it up to my ear. "Hello?" I asked into my phone. "P-Percy, can you c-come to m-my house?" She sniffed like she had been crying.

I shot up, my eyes wide. "Yeah, heading over right now. See you." I hung up, while Calypso looked curious. "Who was that Percy?" She queried.

"Annabeth. Listen Callie, I gotta go. We can have dinner sometime again, okay?" I asked her, and her face fell, but she nodded. I grinned, giving her a peck on the cheek, then leaving to Triton's car to drive over to Annabeth's house.

Triton was okay, he wasn't hurt, but he felt really bad after getting drunk, so he said that I could take his car out anytime I wanted. It was great.

Soon, I pulled up in front of Annabeth's house. Walking up to her house, I rang the door bell. The door opened and I saw a man with blonde hair and brown eyes. "Percy? Do you need something?" Mr. Chase looked confused.

"No, its Annabeth. She called me, telling me to come here." I explained, and his confused expression cleared. "Oh, okay, come on in." He stepped away from the door, and I entered, nodding my thanks. I quickly scaled the stairs, heading to Annabeth's room. Knocking softly on the door, I heard her say, come in.

I entered, seeing Annabeth sitting on her bed, her eyes watering. I rushed over to her, scanning her depressed figure. "What's up?" I prompted gently. She glanced up at me. "I-it's L-Luke. He cheated on m-me." She hiccuped and I felt the urge to find Luke and beat the hell out of him.

"Did you break up with him?" I asked softly, and she nodded. "Are you... okay?" I questioned, my worry flaring when she shook her head. "Um, d'you want a hug?" I spread my arms out and she nodded, pressing her face against my chest.

I wrapped my arms around her, and she wrapped hers around me. We stayed like that for about ten seconds, then she pulled away. "Thanks." She murmured. "No prob." I responded. "So, uh, what are you doing tomorrow?" I queried. She tilted her head to the side, thinking. "Nothing." She answered.

"Do you... wanna come with me to the amusement park?" I asked, my hope growing. She looked at me, then nodded, smiling. "Sure, I have nothing else to do." She agreed, and I grinned also. "Cool, so, I guess I'll pick you up tomorrow? Or do you wanna come to my house?" I offered.

"You can pick me up." She decided and I nodded. "Alright. Um, do you need me here anymore?" I glanced around her room. She blushed furiously. "Uh, no, I'm okay. You can go if you want to." She responded. "Great, see you tomorrow." I smiled, leaning down to kiss her... then I stopped myself. What the heck was I doing? I have a freaking girlfriend!

To cover up my mistake, I leaned over to her ear, whispering, "I promise I won't be late." She giggled, pointing to the door. Rolling my eyes, I sauntered to the door, going slow to annoy her. Once I made it out of her room and down the stairs, I saw Mr. Chase again. "Don't worry Mr. Chase. She's fine." I waved to him, and he waved back.

-At Percy's house-

I opened the door, finding my mom doing the laundry. "Hey mom, I'm going to hang out with Annabeth tomorrow at the amusement park." I informed her, and she smiled. "That's wonderful honey, but what about Calypso?" She asked me, and I slapped my forehead. I forgot to invite Calypso.

"I'll invite her right now." I reassured my mom, heading to my room to call Calypso. She picked up on the second ring. "Percy?" She asked. "Hey Calypso, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me and Annabeth to the amusement park tomorrow?" I asked her.

"Sure, I'll meet you guys there." I could already see her smiling on the other end. "Okay, see you tomorrow." I told her. "Bye." She hung up. Now I just had to call Annabeth. Annabeth picked up on the fourth ring. "Hey Perce, do you want something?" She questioned and I grinned slightly.

"Nah, I just wanted to let you know that Calypso is coming with us to the park." I said. "Alright, that's fine. Bye Percy." She hung up before I could say anything else. "Well she hung up quick." I grumbled to myself. "PERCY! DINNER!" My mom shouted. Ruffling my hair, I exited my room, heading to the dinner table.

 **Annabeth's P.O.V.**

Okay, Calypso's coming with us. This means that I have a chance to make Percy see that I can be a better girlfriend than Calypso. When he and I had hugged, I definitely had felt a spark. That means that we were meant for each other. I don't know if he felt it though.

If he did, he didn't show that he did. I realized that I didn't like him. I loved him, and I am determined to make him see that he loves me more than he could ever love Calypso.

 **Uh oh, what is Annabeth planning? I hoped you guys like this chapter! Please don't forget to review!**

 **PercyJacksonLover202**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello boys and girls, welcome to chapter 9! I really hope that you find this enjoyable... I'm just gonna say it to make things go faster.**

 **I don't own PJO. There, I said it!**

Chapter 9

 **Percy's P.O.V.**

Okay, so today is amusement park day. I peered into my closet, trying to find something to wear. I settled for black Nike basketball shorts and a red V-neck t-shirt. For shoes, I just threw on my converse, and headed out into the frosty morning air. Taking a deep breath, I stepped into my car... or Triton's car, and quickly sped to Annabeth's house.

Running up to the door, and knocking on it, the door swung open immediately. I saw Annabeth and my breathing stopped. She looked great. She smiled at me. adjusting her blue shirt. "Let's go Percy." She said, walking past me. As she walked past me, I got a whiff of her perfume. Her great smelling perfume. What the heck? Why am I thinking these things?

I gave a deep sigh, following her. Soon, we were heading over to the amusement park. As we parked I saw Calypso waiting by her car. She looked good, but not as good as Annabeth. Wait, what? Whatever. I dragged Annabeth by her hand towards Calypso.

Annabeth complained, but she looked like she liked me holding her hand, because when we reached Calypso, and I tried to drop her hand, she held onto mine tighter.

Calypso eyed our hands, and I pulled Annabeth's hand off of my hand. "Should we, uh, go?" I suggested, and Calypso nodded, entwining her hand with mine. She looked at Annabeth, who looked like she wanted to throw up. "Sure, let's go." She smiled at me. I glanced at Annabeth, who now looked left out. Rolling my eyes and smiling, I grabbed her, bringing er close to my side.

"Hey Wise Girl, don't look so sad." I whispered in her ear, putting my arm across her shoulders. She smiled at me. "I'm not sad Seaweed Brain. I don't know what you're talking about." She replied teasingly. Calypso leaned towards my ear, and whispered, "Seaweed Brain? Wise Girl?" I leaned to her ear and whispered back, "Nicknames that we've had since forever."

She nodded, now understanding. "HEY!" I shouted. They both looked at me. "Let's go on THAT!" I shouted again, pointing to a dangerous roller coaster called The Dare Devil. It was HUGE and it looked AWESOME! Annabeth grinned, while Calypso gulped. I turned to stare at her, concerned. "Its just that I'm afraid of heights." She confessed.

"We don't have to do it if you don't want to." I told her, but she shook her head. "No, it's fine. I'm sure." She answered, rushing to the waiting line, which was pretty small. Two minutes later, we were sitting in the very front. Annabeth was on the right, I was in the middle and Calypso was sitting on my left. I was relaxed while Annabeth looked excited, and Calypso looked like she was trying not to barf.

"Please keep your hands, feet, and all body parts in the ride at all times. I will be coming around to check that the lap bar is all the way down." The ride attendant dude said into the speaker. He quickly began to push on the lap bars to check. Finally, he came to us, and I saw his face. "Seth?" I looked at my cousin in shock. He grinned at me, winking. "Sup cuz? Let me check that for you." He pushed down or lap bar, nodding.

"Okay, we are all ready." He jogged back to the booth, and pulled the lever. A bunch of noises sounded, and we lurched forward. "Here we go!" I yelled. We started to climb to the top of the coaster. Soon we reached the top. We stopped for a little bit. "Um, are we going to go dow- ahhhhhh!" Calypso's question got interrupted by us going down at top speed.

Once we reached the bottom, we turned and twisted different ways, and I have to admit, I got a little queasy. And then we approached the big loop. Calypso's eyes widened, and she squeaked a little. Then... BOOM! We were speeding upside down. Annabeth and I were screaming in joy while Calypso was screaming in fear. "AHHHH!" She gripped my arm, and I winced in pain.

Soon the ride ended, and Calypso practically ran off it. Annabeth and I followed her more slowly. "That was horrible." Calypso shuddered. Annabeth and I laughed at her face. "I'm really hungry, wanna go eat?" I asked them, and they nodded. We went to this place in the amusement park called, Rocky's Diner. We chose a booth, and sat down. "I'll get the food." I offered, but Calypso shook her head.

"its fine, I'll get it. What do you guys want?" She looked at us. "I'll take a cheeseburger." I decided. Annabeth looked thoughtful. "Hmm, I'll just have a chicken sandwich." She told Calypso, who nodded, walking off to the small line. "Um, hi." I smiled awkwardly. She laughed, and I frowned. "That was so bad." She snorted. "No, it was a conversation starter." I pouted.

"Try something else." She said, and I though of a pickup line that I tried once. "Hey girl, kiss me if I'm wrong, but dinosaurs still exist right?" I gave her a bright smile, and she looked at me, annoyed and amused at the same time. "Did you try that on someone?" She asked. I nodded sheepishly. She raised an eyebrow. "And what was the outcome?" She asked again, and I turned red.

"I... uh... got kicked in between the legs." My voice cracked and she started to laugh like crazy. I frowned, pushing her gently. "Not funny." I grumbled. "Yes it was." She continued to laugh.

 **Calypso's P.O.V.**

I looked at Annabeth and Percy laughing. I smiled. They were perfect together. I know that Percy loves me and I love him, but how am I supposed to tell him that I'm moving away in a week?

 **Uh-oh, Calypso's moving? How is Percy going to take this? How is Annabeth going to react to this? When is Calypso going to tell Percy?**

 **-PercyJacksonLover202**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I've been busy with school and stuff! Here's the new chapter! I hope that it is okay!**

 **Disclaimer: I think I should have someone else to the disclaimer today.**

 **Annabeth Chase: Um, hello everyone.**

 **Me: Okay Chase, do the disclaimer!**

 **Annabeth: Okay okay, jeez! PercyJacksonLover202 doesn't own PJO.**

 **Me: Thanks, now go away.**

 **Annabeth: Wow, I feel so loved!**

 **Me: Just go.**

 **Annabeth: Fine, bye guys! *leaves room***

 **Me: Finally! Now on to the chapter! Also, I don't own Pizza Hut, Marco's Pizza, or Dominos Pizza.**

Chapter 10

 **Percy's P.O.V.**

"And I am back!" Calypso declared, coming back to our table, receipt in hand. "Cool." I grinned as she sat down. "So, what were you guys talking about?" She questioned. Annabeth shot me a look, smiling like crazy. "Oh, Percy just told me some horrible pickup lines." Annabeth stifled a giggle while Calypso glared at me. "You told Annabeth pickup lines?" She looked mad.

Uh oh. "Um, not because I want to pick her up, just because I needed a conversation starter. An icebreaker." I explained hurriedly. She relaxed again. "Oh, okay. That was silly of me to think that you'd cheat on me." She laughed. I laughed too. "Yeah, in our relationship, no one will be leaving no one." I stated proudly, and I thought that I saw her smile waver a little.

She suddenly frowned. "What is it?" I automatically asked. She sighed, grabbing my hand and pulling me out of my seat. "Excuse us." She smiled at Annabeth, who nodded. She pulled me away to a hidden spot. "Callie, you okay?" I was really worried now. She wrung her hands, taking a deep breath and looking at me. "Percy, I- I have to tell you something." She admitted.

I gestured for her to go on. "Percy, I'm leaving soon. We have to break up. I'm sorry." Her eyes wandered over to Annabeth. "Percy, ask Annabeth out. You know that she has feelings for you. And you have feelings for her." She advised me. "But... but Callie," I whispered, the pain still fresh. "I'm sorry Percy. I have to go." She gave me a kiss on the cheek, walking away.

Staring after her, I just felt worse. Sighing deeply, I just turned around, trudging back to our table. Annabeth saw me, and shot up. "What's wrong Perce? We just got our food." She pointed to the table. "Just throw it all away." I muttered. She shrugged, but took her food, and eating it. Then she took the rest of the food and threw it in the trash.

"Where are we going now? And where's Calypso?" She asked me. And the sound of her name, I winced. "We are leaving, and Calypso already left." I informed her, but under my breath I muttered, "My life." Gods, why did Calypso leave my life? I was so sure that we would last a long time.

We just got into my car, and I drove away. "Did Calypso break up with you?" Annabeth broke the silence with that disgusting question. I swerved a little on accident, and she took that as the answer. "Oh Percy! I'm so sorry!" She cried. "Yeah, whatever. It still hurts." I grunted, and she nodded. "Of course it does. It hurt when I found out that Luke cheated on me." She stared out the window.

"Well, Calypso didn't cheat on me. It was something else." I grumbled to her. She stopped looking out the window to peer at me, curious. "What was it?" She asked softly. "She... she was leaving soon to somewhere far from here, I guess." I told her, glaring at the road. "Oh, well... what about a long-distance relationship?" She offered.

"Not a fan of them." I shook my head. "I'm sorry." She said to no one. I glanced at her, before my eyes returned to the road. "What?" I asked her, puzzled by her apology. She sighed. "I was planning to break you and Calypso up at the amusement park." She looked down in shame, while I couldn't believe my ears. "You WHAT?" I shouted, and she cringed.

"Look Percy, I love you, and I thought that maybe you loved me." She whispered. I gripped the steering wheel. "I do love you. But I also loved Calypso, and you try to break us up?" I growled. She stared at me, shocked into silence. "You loved me?" She whispered in disbelief. I shook my head, scoffing. "Yeah, I _loved_ you. Notice that past tense. You betrayed my love." I snapped, parking in front of her house.

"Go, go to your house and leave me alone." I snarled, and she sadly opened the door, got out, closed the door, and shuffled to her house. Not even caring if she got inside, I just drove off. I can't believe that she would try to break me and Calypso up. I thought that she knew not to do that. She did it for her own selfish reasons, not even thinking of the heartbreak that she might have put Calypso and me in.

I drove on and on and finally came to my house. Parking it, and climbing out, I slammed the door hard. Stalking into the house, I went straight to my room. Then I realized something. This would be a perfect time for a prank call. I would drive her crazy. I ran over to Triton's phone, knowing that she didn't have his number. After typing in her number, I held it to my ear, waiting.

 **Annabeth's P.O.V.**

I walked into my room, tears slipping down my face. How was I supposed to know that Percy loved me? I ruined it. A few minutes later, my phone rang. I checked the caller ID, but it just said a number. Picking it up, I answered it. "Hello?" I asked. "Hi, I want a large cheese pizza with olives, and sausages. Also, could you drop it off at my house? I have a date tonight." A guy with a British accent asked. "Um, sorry, I'm not Marco's Pizza." I told him and he laughed.

"I know that. I called Pizza Hut." He chuckled. "Um, sorry sir. I'm not Pizza Hut either." I felt so awkward. "Yes you are. It says so on you're website." I heard some clicking like he was checking. "Sorry, I'm not Pizza Hut." I repeated. "YES YOU ARE! YOU KNOW WHAT? I'M GONNA CALL DOMINOS INSTEAD!" He hollered at me, hanging up.

"Well, that was weird." I muttered to myself, and then my phone rang again. Picking it up, I spoke into it. "Hello?" I asked. "Hey dude," I heard a really deep voice. "Um, excuse me?" I asked, offended. "Dude, why do you sound like a girl? Whatever. So, you know that hot girl in science? Yeah, I asked her out and she said yes!" I guy said. "Uh, I'm not your friend." I told him.

"Yeah you are. I just don't know why you sound like a girl." The guy said. I gritted my teeth. " . .Friend." I snarled. There was a pause. "You know what? Whatever, we're not friends anymore you asshole!" He hung up. I stared at the phone in shock. What the heck? It rang again, and I picked it up. "Hey Annie." Luke's voice rang through the phone.

I stood there in shock. Then I came to my senses. "I told you not to call me!" I shouted and he chuckled. He had the nerve to chuckle!? "Yeah, about that... I broke up with my girlfriend cause I want you back." He said in a cheerful voice. I was squeezing my phone really hard that it was hurting my hand. "I don't want anything to do with you Luke." I spat.

"I know you love me. And guess what? I have Percy right here. Percy, say something to your girlfriend." I heard Luke shove the phone into someone's hands and I heard Percy's voice. "Annabeth, whatever you do, don-" He was cut off by a slapping sound and something thud on the ground. I guessed that it was the phone, but it turns out that it was Percy.

"Annabeth, Luke's beating the crap out of me." Percy groaned. I was shaking with anger. How could Luke do this? "Hang on, I'll be right over." I hung up the phone, and stormed out of my room, heading to Percy's house.

 **Percy's P.O.V.**

Oh gods! She's coming over! What will she do when she finds out that it was a prank call? I'm so dead!

 **There was chapter 10! Bye!**

 **-PercyJacksonLover202**


	11. AN

**Hey guys, sorry for the lack of updating.**

 **This will be on hiatus for a while. I'm too busy.**

 **Sorry!**

 **-PercyJacksonLover202**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello hello, welcome back to Love and Hatred! Its off hiatus cause I felt bad, so here it is. BTW: This is the last chapter! :(**

 **The next fanfiction is my version of The Guardian of the Hunt fanfics, but I will try not to make it too cliche. If you have any other ideas for fanfic plots, I'm all ears! If I choose yours, I'll give you a special shout out. Thanks! Now onto Chapter 12!**

Chapter 12

 **Percy's P.O.V.**

I was rushing around my room. "Oh no, oh no, oh no! Annabeth's coming." I whimpered, knowing what she'd do to me when she found out. She doesn't have a car or bike, so that means that she's walking. I have time to think. Maybe I should just admit it to her? Nah, this time, honesty is NOT the best policy. Hmm, maybe I could just pretend that I'm not home... no, she'd just ask me the next time she sees me.

Maybe I could dress like Luke and pretend that I have Percy or myself locked up. Would she fall for that? I don't think so. Man, this is harder than I thought. I should just deny. Deny, deny, deny, deny. Yup, that's Plan A and Plan B is to tell the truth, then beg for forgiveness. That is the smart plan of Percy Jackson! Ding dong. Oh shit!

She's here already! How fast can she run? I'n screwed, I'm screwed, I'm screwed, I thought as I walked to the door. Opening it, I was greeted by a red-faced Annabeth. She took one look at me, and the glare melted off her face, replaced by a confused one. "Percy? Where's Luke?" She asked quizzically. I gulped. "Um, what? Why would Luke be here?" I pretended to look bewildered. She frowned.

"I got a call from him saying that he had you imprisoned somewhere." She replied. "Oh, it might have been a prank call." I winced as I said that. Hopefully she didn't realize that it was me who was doing the prank calling. She gritted her teeth. "I will flay him." She snarled, and my eyes got larger. "So, um, what brings you here?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

She rolled her eyes. "Since you're not in any danger, I'll just go now." She turned to walk away, and I heard a little voice in my head. _Wait! Don't let her walk out of your life. Even though you had a fight, you still love her!_ It said and I had to agree with it. "Wait, Annabeth." I called. She stopped, spinning around, her face hopeful. I cleared my throat.

"Look Annabeth, I'm still a little upset that you would even think about breaking up Calypso and I, but I was lying when I told you that I loved you. I love you. I still love you. And I'm sorry for exploding on you, I should have never done that... sorry." I finished, and after my apology she was glowing with happiness.

"I love you too. And I am sorry for planning to break you and Calypso up. I was so blinded with jealousy that I didn't see how happy you were with her. I was supposed to be your friend and what kind of friend does that? A retarded friend." A single tear slid down her cheek.

I sighed, walking up to her and giving her a hug. She returned it gladly. Soon, I pulled away and offered her my hand. "Friends?" I asked, and she smiled. "Friends." She agreed and we shook hands. Then suddenly, she frowned. "Now I have to go deal with Luke and his stupid pranks." She muttered. I paled, remembering that I had lied to her.

Darn it! Just as we had become friends again! WHY!? Maybe she;d hate me less if I told the truth. Yeah, I think I'll tell her the truth. "About the Luke thing. It was me." I closed my eyes, waiting for the blow to come. It didn't. I slowly opened my eyes to see Annabeth giving me a glare. "You worried the freaking hell out of me!" She screeched.

"Sorry." I squeaked. "You better be." She seethed. "Also, you know the two other phone calls you got?" I questioned. She looked startled. "Yes, how do you know about... OH MY GODS!" She yelled. I flinched away from her. "THAT WAS YOU!?" She punched me in the shoulder really hard. I yelped and cowered, shrinking away from her even more.

"I was angry, okay? I'm sorry." I murmured. She started to calm down. "Okay, whatever, just don't do it again." She growled and I nodded frantically. She smirked, enjoying my fear of her. She paused, looking at me. "What?" I asked uncomfortably. "Do I have something on my face?" I asked and she just shook her head, giggling. "No, its just..." She trailed off.

I nodded at her, urging her to go on. "Its just what?" I asked soothingly, trying to get her to tell me. She took a deep breath, steadying her nerves. I looked at her, concerned. Was she hurt? Was it physically or mentally? If she was hurt, who did it? Was it me? Oh gosh, I really, really hope it wasn't me. Did I lose her trust? Does she hate me now?

What happens if she does hate me? I frantically searched for an answer. Then something came to my mind. Did she really forgive me, or was she just trying to relieve me of worrying? I stared at her, scared of what she was going to say. "Percy, did you really mean what you said?" She queried me softly. I looked at her blankly and she sighed.

"You know, when you said that you love me?" She prompted and I nodded in understanding. Oh... that's what she meant. "Yes, of course! I loved and still love you. I was just afraid that after my outburst, you would hate me." I answered honestly. She smiled softly at me. "I would never hate you. I understand why you were so mad. i would be too if you had done what I did or was planning to do." She admitted.

I grinned crazily. "Yeah, that was pretty stupid." I said, and she scowled at me. "Don't push your luck Jackson. Don't push your luck and don't get cocky." She warned, but with a little giggle. I snorted, rolling my eyes playfully. "What? Me, getting cocky? Like I'd ever get cocky. I think that its me who's supposed to remind you to not be cocky. The great Percy Jackson NEVER gets cocky." I replied, puffing my chest out.

"Oh yeah, that's not being cocky at all." She retorted sarcastically, but I pretended to ignore it. "Yes, I wasn't being cocky. I was just praising myself for not being cocky. Its the opposite." I explained. "Yep, calling yourself the great Percy Jackson isn't getting cocky. You have to be careful Percy. A big ego leads to a big fail." Annabeth told me jokingly.

"Looks who's talking." I snapped back. She pretended to look hurt.

"Wow Percy, I didn't know that you can be so mean."  
"There's a lot of things that you don't know about me."  
"Like what?"  
"That I'm mean."  
"Anything else that I don't know about my long-time best friend?"  
"That I can get away with anything I want."  
"I already know that."  
Then I said something really smart. "Oh." She snorted. I playfully glared at her. My heart beat faster and faster. I frowned. What was that about? Why did my heart beat become faster? Maybe I liked Annabeth. I face palmed mentally. Who am I kidding, I don't like Annabeth, I love her. I know that she loves me back. She said herself, but does she want to date me?

We just became friends again. But did we ever stop being friends? Maybe I'm wrong and she does want to date me, but if she doesn't then that means that when I ask, I'm going to get friend zoned. And no one wants or loves to get friend zoned. I glanced at the floor, then back up at her. Her brow was scrunched up like she was thinking.

She looked really cute when she did that. I closed my eyes for a little bit, then opened them. I decided that I would ask her out. I wasn't afraid of getting friend zoned anymore... okay, maybe just a little, but who knows? Maybe she's been waiting for me to ask her out on a date for ages! I relaxed, looking up at her. She stared back at me, her grey eyes sparkling.

"Annabeth?" I asked timidly. "Yeah?" She questioned. "Do you... do you want to go out and eat sometime?" I asked hurriedly. She looked amused and I was half ready to sprint away. "Sure, what time and where?" She tilted her head to the side. I just stood there like a complete idiot. I couldn't believe that she said yes. That meant that she wanted to go on a date with me, right?

"At Hugo's Pizza tonight?" I offered. She nodded. "So, its a date?" I asked just to clarify it. "Its a date." She replied happily. She then quickly kissed me on the cheek, and walked away. I watched her go away, still processing that Annabeth was my girlfriend. We were dating, and going to Hugo's Pizza tonight. Annabeth... my girlfriend. Wow. I knew then that we were meant to be together. It just took us a while to figure it out. I smiled, turning and walking back into my house.

 **There we go, Love and Hatred is officially done. But don't worry, there are more stories to come. Just a reminder, if you could comment for a new story idea, please. I might just try and do a Guardian of the Hunt fanfic, but if you guys give me a great idea, I might consider your plot! Hope you enjoyed this fanfiction!**

 **-PercyJacksonLover202**


End file.
